1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sign structure for a personal computer and, more particularly, to a sign structure formed on the back panel of a desktop personal computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Current desktop personal computers on the market at least include the following main components: a motherboard, a CPU (Central Processing Unit), a memory unit, a hard drive, an optical disc drive, and a power supply. The computer peripherals and other externally connected devices are connected with the personal computer via a plurality of Input/Output ports (I/O ports). The I/O ports configured on the back panel of the casing panel of the personal computer generally include serial ports, parallel ports, PS/2 ports, USB (Universal Serial Bus) ports, and slots for all kinds expansion cards, such as graphics cards, sound cards, network cards, etc.
Owing to the numerous I/O ports configured on the back panels of the traditional personal computers, an engraved symbol or a name label is generally shown nearby to each I/O port to indicate the functions thereof. However, as the fully configured personal computers are generally placed in the corner of a desk or near a wall, a user may experience difficulty in differentiating the names, labels or the symbols of the I/O ports on the back panel of the personal computer in a low light environment. Hence, when there is a need to plug/unplug or replace the I/O connectors of the peripheral devices, a user often needs to move the casing panel of the personal computer to a brighter location in order to identify the I/O ports and accomplish the task. In other words, plugging/unplugging or replacing the I/O connectors of the peripheral devices in a traditional personal computer back panel without any lighting structure can be difficult and time-consuming.